


Town of The Dead

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Grave Robbers, Major Character Undeath, undead characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: A Dead Town song AU where the egos, including Anti, are all dead and gone, being killed or just died somehow.And Jack is an..(unfortunate) grave robber.Until...one day the dead start coming back alive.





	1. Grave Robber at Large

Jack sighed, shakily and out of breath as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, throwing his shovel off to the side as he looked to the grave of his former counterpart.

Oddly enough, the robber knew how each of his egos in this cemetery had died, and some of them had even been quite graphic, surprisingly.

He walked over and bent down to the grave filled with dirt and his dark side's body, picking up Anti's rotted and grotesque body gently with a soft embrace, unsure if he should be doing this.

Jack paced over to the graves of the other egos, starting with Anti and Henrik. Jack huffed, slipping the shovel back on his shoulders with his free hand, then kept walking to the doctor's grave this time.

Well, it was practically his job to rob the graves like this, and plus he was being paid to do it. Who would back down on a deal like that? He hummed quietly, digging up the doctor's grave with ease.

"Why can't it be harder than this, huh?" Jack seemed to mutter, his eyes downcast at the grave, as he continued to dig up the grave of the doctor's body with a slightly low hum still.

He set the dirtied shovel back on his back, setting Anti down on the ground momentarily as he bent down, picking up Henrik's body also and walking over to a mausoleum in the cemetery not to far away.

He groaned quietly, seeing that the doctor was a little heavy compared to Anti, and set his body down by the entrance of the mausoleum, huffing again and wiping the dirt off his outfit.

Jack did the same routine for the rest of the egos in the cemetery, containing Chase, Marvin and Jackie, carrying them and setting them by the mausoleum in the deserted graveyard.

The grave robber jumped in surprise when he got a call, he took out his phone and checked the ID, seeing that it was his boss, Felix. Jack sighed, as relief filled him and he held the phone up to his ear, answering it.

"Hey," He responded nonchalantly, glancing over at the dead bodies of all of his alter egos, making sure they would stay put, "Hey Jack, will you be willing to work a night shift tomorrow?" Felix asked, getting straight to the point.

"Uh.." Jack thought it over for a moment, drumming his fingers on the edge of his phone case, and watching the corpses opposite of him, "Sure, but at least let me have the next day off."

He considered it, and accepted the offer, because he was already working a night shift tonight, wasn't he? Especially with the robbing of his egos tonight, he thought. Jack shifted away from the corpses, listening to Felix intently.

"Alright, I could do that." Felix replied, nodding on the other line as he wrote something down silently, Jack on the other hand, was acting..slightly paranoid with all what he does for a living, and the corpses around him.

"Okay..thank you, Felix. I kind of..have to get back to something." Jack said, wanting to end the call early as he started pacing back and forth, in a nervous like motion, and Felix on the other line only got skeptical.

"Your welcome. But I get that Jack, you have work to do, so I'll leave you be." Felix responded, nodding again in understanding and agreement, setting his clipboard aside and smiling a little at his worker.

"Yeah..I'll see you soon, Felix." Jack replied, a soft yet sad smile curling onto his lips, and he stopped pacing momentarily, and held the phone up still, cueing for the other to end it for him.

"See you tomorrow, Jack." Felix said once more, and Jack hit the button to end the call and hung up, as he exited the contacts, checking some other things on his phone just in case of something.

Jack sighed, glancing back and seeing that the time of day was now 3:45 in morning. He put away his phone quietly, and checked back at the egos, for a second.

Until, something seemed off in this scene before him, that is..a few of the bodies were missing.

His eyes froze in slight fear, and he stood back up, setting the shovel back down as he approached one of the graves slowly and silently.

The thing that scared him really was..

A hand was reaching out from one of the graves he had robbed earlier that morning.


	2. Back Frrom the Dead

"Shit!" Jack exclaimed loudly, standing up from his place and setting the shovel on his back, approaching the grave slowly still with a few creaks from the ground.

He froze more when he saw a body poking and reaching out from the grave, and it had started walking slowly towards the robber with a emotionless face, and a bloodied and dirtied outfit.

Jack could only once recognize it as Anti, with the iconic dried slit neck wound still on his throat yet to his own dismay.

Eventually, a few more bodies of the egos had risen up from the ground and were all coming after the grave robber now, he was completely surrounded by the corpses. 

He paused in alarm when came another call from his phone, and he sighed impatiently answering the phone call, only finding that Felix was calling him once again.

"Hey Jack, everything okay so far over there?" Felix asked on the other line, as Jack started racing toward the entrance of the cemetery, pulling the shovel out as ready to hit them.

"Yep, Just fucking peachy!" Jack shouted, sarcasm lacing his voice as he kept running, occasionally hitting the zombies as they came by but he wasn't willing enough to shoot them.

"Besides the fact that the egos came back to fucking life!" He yelled again, pausing to take a breath as he stopped right beside the entrance of the grave yard.

"Okay, I get your angry now but you need to calm down Jack.." Felix responded in a calming tone this time as Jack nodded silently, also taking in a few breaths.

"Alright.." Jack complied, shutting his eyes for a moment as his breathing began in a steady pace once again, as he rested himself on the gates of the cemetery.

"Now what I want you to do is shoot the ego's corpses, alright?" Felix said again, constructing Jack on what he should do right now with a still some what of a relaxed tone.

"What?!" Jack replied in a sudden exclamation, as his tone turned to poison and he growled lowly, "I can't do that, are you crazy?!" He nearly shouted at his boss. What *was* he thinking?

Felix shrugged nonchalantly before replying again and holding the phone closer, "Maybe. But are you really willing enough to do it?" Jack barely had the time to think it over though..

Before he stood back up, and opened his eyes as he instantly saw one of the zombie egos' reach out for him, walking over slowly still as Jack set the shovel back and took out his gun as he sighed.

The robber sighed shakily, pulling his phone away as he aimed the gun for the undead doctor's head and gulped in uneasiness, "I'm sorry." He muttered as he shot Henrik right in the brain.

He did the same process for some of the others in the group as there was only one last zombie standing out of the egos...and that was Anti, of course.

"Wait, I thought you can't kill what's already dead?" Jack questioned, trying to keep up a conversation as he stepped around, trying to find a way to figure this out.

"That's also what the government thought, but it just so turns out you can kill the undead with guns or any conventional weapons." Felix replied, writing a few more things down.

"...Right." The robber said in a bored and unamused tone as he rolled his eyes, running over to Anti's side and also aiming the gun at the side of the zombie's head, with his finger on the trigger.

...But when suddenly, the zombie sank his teeth into the grave robber's neck, as Jack let out a painful yet terrified scream in result, as he staggered backwards sluggishly, with a pain in his head.

"Jack?" Felix said in a concerned and panicked way, as he set his clipboard down, his eyes widened in sudden shock of what he had just heard and could probably predict what had happened.

Jack couldn't respond though, as he eventually passed out from all the pain and what'd he had endured, his eyes becoming greyed and his body turning decayed and rotten, and his wide eyes were the last expression he had, as his phone had laid out on the green grass next to him.

"Jack?!" Felix called out again, as he stood up from his chair and he ran out of the office areas in a hurry, not too long after the "former" robber had just died, or so he had heard.

Felix rushed out of the offices and ran outside, glancing around for the cemetery in a hurry and just as he did: he spotted Jack's body in the middle of the grave yard.

"Oh my god.." He muttered when he saw him in the distance, running over to the cemetery and walking inside and stepping over to the former grave robber.

There was nothing they could've done to stop what had happened to him..

-

Sean McLoughlin, Grave Robber

Time of death: 4:59 A.M.


End file.
